Girls Like You
by KatieK102
Summary: Everyone thought Wally West's life was perfect. He did too, until that girl with the pink hair had to go and make herself interesting. / In which Wally is a sensation, Jinx is in a gang, and they can't seem to stay away from each other. / AU


**Disclaimer: I, KatieK102, do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Kid Flash: Overnight Sensation**

* * *

The skyline of Jump City seemed to catch fire underneath the warm glow of the sunrise. The rays of dawnlight chased the shadows of the night away once again, and the sky exploded with bursts of color.

"Pretty morning," Wally remarked.

His uncle, Berry, glanced outside the car window. "Good day to start your final year of high school," he agreed. He looked at his nephew. "Are you nervous?"

Wally shot him a grin. "Nah. I've been doing this for twelve years. The nerves wore off, like, forever ago."

"Mhm. Around the same time you hit puberty?"

"And became Kid Flash: Overnight Sensation," Wally finished, his grin widening into a smirk. "Yeah, I'm sure the timeline adds up."

Uncle Berry shook his head, like he wanted to be disappointed but couldn't muster any _real_ frustration. "You're calling yourself a _sensation _now?"

"The media started it!" He protested. "Have you read the Leopardbeat article yet? They're calling me the next Berry Allen, _but better_."

"Watch it," his uncle warned him. "You've still got a long way to go before you're an Olympic gold medalist."

Wally leaned back in his seat and watched as the sun continue to light up the sky. "One day, though," he promised.

Uncle Berry just shook his head and kept driving.

By the time they reached Jump City High School, the campus was already bustling with activity. Maybe Wally was insane for thinking it, but he'd missed high school over the summer. Sometimes it was nice to pretend that he was still a normal teenager, who didn't model for magazine covers or talk to recruitment scouts about the next record he planned to break. He liked to think it kept him humble.

Uncle Berry leaned over and ruffled his nephew's hair, to which Wally complained very indignantly about. "It took me_ fifteen minutes_ to style my hair!" he protested.

"This is the last time we're ever going to do this," his uncle said. Wally lowered his hands from his hair and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. The nostalgia hit him like a freight train.

"Dude, you can _not _make me cry in front of the entire school? Remember when I was a lame, awkward thirteen-year-old? Do you want me to revert back to Wallace West, lame-o of Jump City Middle School?"

"I don't know, I kinda miss Wallace. His ego was so much more manageable."

A small, genuine smile pulled at his lips. Suddenly Wally jumped across the middle console and wrapped his uncle in a hug, completely unlike the seventeen-year-old society told him he was supposed to be.

His uncle hugged him back just as fiercely. They lingered in that moment for a while, although Wally wasn't sure who needed it the most. Sometimes, despite all of his newfound glory, Wally still felt like the little kid who was afraid of thunderstorms.

When they finally pulled away, his uncle's smile was soft. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Kid," he said. "Try not to break too many hearts while Iris and I are gone, okay?"

"No promises," Wally teased. "After all, I am a sensatio-"

"_Get out of my car_."

Wally laughed as he grabbed his backpack and stepped outside the car. He closed the door, waved at his uncle through the tinted window, and then stepped back onto the sidewalk. He stood there, rooted to the ground, and watched the car speed away. For for a second he contemplated chasing it.

_Wouldn't that make a great headline, _Wally thought to himself. '_Kid Flash outruns the Flash's car'. _It provided him a nice chuckle as he turned around and walked towards the school.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it's Wally!"

"_Walllyyyyy_, how's it goin'?"

"Dude, that party was _sick_!"

_Ah, _he thought, grinning. _It's good to be back!_

Wally West basked in the attention like it was the last rays of sunshine. He winked at the girls who squealed his name, high-five the guys who held out their hands and flashed perfect smile after perfect smile.

It was no surprise, then, when he quit watching where he was going and ran into someone.

"_Oof,_" he breathed, as he fell backward on his butt. "_That's_ going to be sore later," he mumbled with a wince.

"Maybe if you would actually _watch where you were going_, you wouldn't run into innocent bystanders!" The "innocent bystander" snapped.

Wally's head shot up, shocked that anyone in the school would talk to him that way. Not that they didn't have _the right_ to, he was totally at fault here, but that usually… didn't matter…

"Oh," was all he said after he realized just _who_ he ran into.

The pink-haired, pink-eyed girl issued him a fierce glare. "_Oh_?" She echoed, incredulous. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Uh, sorry. I guess I should've been watching-"

"Yeah," she interrupted him, as she finished gathering her books off the floor. "You should have been. This is high school, not the red carpet, you _idiot._" Then she stood up and stormed down the hallway, presumably to her locker. Wally stayed where he was on the floor, dumbstruck until someone rushed to help him up.

"No, I'm fine," Wally replied, as the student offered to help him to the Nurse's Office. He brushed away the onlookers' concern with a confident grin and forced himself not to stare after the girl's disappearing form.

_Jinx, _he thought to himself, before he shook his head and started towards his locker. It was reassuring to know that even as his own life evolved, some things would never change.

* * *

**This world needs more Flinx, so here I am, doing my civic duty.**

**This first chapter was short, but they'll _definitely_ get longer as the story progresses! Of all the Flinx fics I've read, they usually start out with Jinx's perspective so I thought I would switch things up and introduce Wally first.**

**This is a No Powers AU, so "the Flash" and "Kid Flash" are just nicknames rather than superhero personas. Also, I'm not settled on the title/summery just yet, here's a warning that I might change it moving forward.**

**Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing! :)**

**~ Katie**


End file.
